Un plan de maître
by Ganjack
Summary: Draco vient de conclure un nouveau pari avec son meilleur ami, Blaise. Mais cette fois-ci, il va devoir être plein de ruse pour y arriver!
1. Chapter 1

Couple: Draco / Harry

Genre : romance, humour

Censure : M+

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling

 **Prologue.**

« Je suis persuadé que tu n'y arriveras pas, de toute façon, lança un brun à la peau noire sur un ton plutôt railleur.

_ Tais-toi, Zabini. Je suis persuadé que je pourrais me débrouiller et, de ce fait, tu perdrais ton pari, répondit aussitôt un jeune homme blond au regard d'acier. »

Sa voix sonnait de façon calme, mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu avoir une telle idée ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça de sa part, mais le jeune Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce dernier n'était pas allé un peu trop loin pour cette fois. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis les premières années à l'école de magie, Poudlard. Ils ne s'étaient pas entendus de suite car le petit Blaise était déjà bien casse-cou et plein de mauvaises idées, et même si Draco avait appris à apprécier ce trait de caractère, il avait causé bien des disputes. Cependant, il fallait avouer que l'aristocrate avait pris un malin plaisir à remporter haut la main les défis que lui imposait son ami au fil du temps.

« Draco ! Je suis persuadé que tu as très envie de me prouver une fois de plus que le grand et beau Malfoy junior a plus d'un tour dans son sac !

_ Non, je ne te suis plus. Tu vas trop loin pour cette fois, Blaise. Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir d'accepter ce défi surtout s'il s'agit de faire ce genre de choses. »

Il était impossible pour Draco de sortir _**ces**_ mots de sa bouche. En se représentant l'image concrète de ce qu'il devait faire, une moue de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres. Il en était hors de question et le jeune adulte n'en démordrait pas. Le brun, face à lui, haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire. La partie n'était pas terminée, elle ne faisait, en fait, que commencer. Le jeune basané venait de proposer son pari, le blond l'avait refusé mais il voyait qu'il y réfléchissait intensément derrière son masque d'ignorance.

Ils n'en étaient qu'au début de la soirée. Les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait acheté dans un supermarché Moldu (où ils avaient du mal à se débrouiller) trônaient fièrement sur la table, remplies du liquide chaud et festif. Le blond n'avait qu'à en boire une bonne partie pour qu'il soit enfin d'accord avec l'idée de son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient toute la nuit…

Des rires gras fusaient de toute part dans le salon du grand loft du jeune Malfoy. Debout au beau milieu de la pièce, il tentait de rejouer une scène de son passé lors d'un match de Quidditch. Blaise, affalé sur le canapé, l'observait en tentant de garder son sérieux sans y parvenir. Ils y étaient, Zabini sentait que c'était le moment. Ses yeux vitreux brillaient d'une lueur d'amusement et de victoire dont il se délectait d'avance.

« Et là, il a attrapé le vif d'or en l'avalant, je m'en souviens ! Tous les supporters de Serpentard avaient envie qu'il s'étouffe avec ! s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

_ Toute l'équipe aussi, je te rassure ! A partir de ce jour-là, Harry était l'ennemi numéro un de tous les vert et argent, s'empressa de répondre le blond.

_ Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de reprendre cette bonne vieille habitude de faire de la vie de Potter un enfer ? Depuis la fin de la guerre, il se cache en espérant qu'on l'oublie mais, au ministère, j'ai entendu Ron dire à Hermione qu'il s'ennuyait fermement à présent.

_ Peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée après tout. Il existe bien des moyens de lui rappeler mon existence, répondit Draco d'un air pensif. »

Blaise Zabini venait de gagner, encore une fois.

Il se releva et saisit sa baguette en formulant le pari que Malfoy et lui venait à présent de conclure.

Et voilà un avant-goût! Le chapitre 1 est aussi en ligne!


	2. Chapitre 1 Un plan machiavélique

Chapitre 1. Un plan machiavélique.

Un blond vêtu d'une longue cape vert émeraude venait d'atterrir dans une ruelle sombre de Londres du côté Moldu. Son visage était impassible et il aurait été difficile de savoir ce que pensait réellement le jeune homme, mais à y regarder de plus près, on remarquait une petite ride sur son front qui soulignait le dégoût et l'odeur infâme de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

La tête haute, les yeux rivés devant lui, Draco Malfoy prit le chemin du centre-ville en tentant de montrer qu'il savait où il allait alors que tout autour lui était inconnu. Blaise, son meilleur ami, avait trouvé l'adresse de l'endroit où vivait Potter ainsi que l'établissement où il travaillait. Visiblement, l'appartement de son pire ennemi de toujours se trouvait au cœur du centre, à deux pas de l'école où il était devenu maître pour les enfants de quatre à cinq ans.

Draco serra la mâchoire en se rendant compte qu'il s'était à nouveau trompé de route et marmonna une insulte destiné à son soi-disant meilleur ami. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et voilà qu'il devait honorer leur pari sous peine de mourir. Blaise avait des idées bien trop tordues parfois !

Malfoy junior se souvenait encore de son état le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit, un grand verre d'eau à côté et un mot de la longueur de son bras qui lui expliquait dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré ainsi que toutes les règles à suivre. Cela l'avait rendu plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà et il avait dû rester couché pendant près de soixante-douze heures.

Au bout de trois heures de marche et un mal aux pieds non négligeable, le bâtiment où vivait Harry Potter se dressait devant lui. Draco poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de penser que même sans le vouloir le sauveur du monde sorcier lui gâchait malgré tout la vie.

Il s'avança jusqu'aux boîtes aux lettres et repéra le nom « H. Potter » avant de sortir une lettre qu'il avait écrit à l'avance. Sur le papier, seulement quelques mots qui lui étaient destinés et que le blond espérait suffisamment clair.

 _« Je suis de retour dans ta vie, Potter. Ne t'attends pas à être tranquille plus longtemps. »_

Il n'avait pas signé. C'était inutile ! Après tout, il était à présent le seul à pouvoir gâcher la misérable vie du Survivant. L'ancien Gryffondor comprendrait certainement qu'il s'agissait de lui, l'inoubliable Draco Malfoy. Il glissa le parchemin dans la fente puis s'éloigna aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'il était arrivé même s'il trainait peut-être un peu plus des pieds.

Le lendemain matin, l'aristocrate s'était réveillé suffisamment tôt pour prendre une douche bien chaude et déjeuner en paix dans la chambre qu'il louait. L'espace était assez exiguë et il avait eu l'impression de se faire écraser par les murs plusieurs fois dans la nuit, ce qui l'avait forcé à dormir la fenêtre ouverte malgré l'hiver et les nuits froides de l'Angleterre. Après tout, il n'était pas habitué à vivre dans une pièce de la taille d'un placard à balais, « contrairement à d'autres », pensa-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Il enfila ensuite des habits qu'il pensait être le plus sobre et le plus « moldu » possible tandis qu'il lançait un sort à ses cheveux pour qu'il tienne dans une coupe décente. Blaise l'appelait Boucle-d'Or et même si Draco ne comprenait pas la référence, il appréciait ce qui s'apparentait à un compliment.

Quand tout fut prêt, il quitta sa chambre et prit la direction de l'appartement de Potter. Doté d'un très bon sens de l'orientation, il avait su retenir la route du premier coup et, pour être sûr, il s'était même amusé à dessiner son parcours sur une carte de Londres qu'il avait acheté la veille. Il se posta au coin de la rue et attendit avec impatience de voir le brun dévaler les marches de l'immeuble.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que monsieur le Survivant osa se montrer. Il était vêtu d'un manteau long d'officier de couleur grise anthracite qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux émeraude. Ses mains, emmitouflées dans des gants en cuir, saisirent les clés de la boîte aux lettres et l'ancien rouge et or n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'une lettre écrite d'une encre vert sapin. Draco pouffa légèrement car s'il savait bien une chose sur la poste Moldu c'est qu'elle ne passait pas avant dix heures minimum.

Saint Potter n'était pas l'intelligence même, mais il était étonné de voir à quel point encore aujourd'hui. Toutefois, ce dernier était en train d'ouvrir sa lettre et Malfoy Junior jubilait intérieurement. Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction.

Le regard fixé sur son ennemi de toujours, le blond jouait avec ses doigts, fermement maintenus dans ses poches agréablement chaudes et il attendait, attendait encore et encore. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir une jeune femme rousse à l'allure pressée qui le bouscula et renversa son café bouillant sur le manteau en laine de mouton de l'aristocrate.

Surpris mais surtout offusqué, Draco ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant à la mine déconfite de la jeune femme. De quel droit se permettait-elle d'abîmer son superbe nouvel achat ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps car Potter venait de ranger sa lettre au fond de sa poche et marchait tranquillement en fumant une cigarette dans la direction opposée.

Il lança un dernier regard haineux et colérique à la coupable puis partit rapidement en sautillant derrière chaque mur quand il en avait l'occasion pour ne pas se faire repérer.

La mission du jour était d'apprendre les petites habitudes de Potter avant de passer à la phase deux de son plan d'attaque. Une chose était sûre, de vivre grâce à la richesse de la famille Malfoy sans pouvoir travailler à cause de sa réputation n'avait rien d'excitant face à cette nouvelle aventure.

Il était sept heures et demie quand Draco vit le Survivant s'arrêter devant un grand bâtiment dénommé « Ecole élémentaire J. Austen » pour finir sa cigarette, la jeter dans un cendrier puis rentrer à l'intérieur. Le blond se rapprocha alors discrètement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Tout paraissait bien calme, ce qui signifiait que les enfants n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Il fallait avouer que le jeune Malfoy était étonné de savoir que Potter était professeur des écoles. Il l'avait toujours imaginé finir comme il avait commencé, en tant que sauveur. Une profession telle qu'Auror ou polcier (du moins il croyait que c'était l'appellation moldu) lui serait mieux convenue. Draco allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le Sauveur pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure ! Il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher sa vie à apprendre à des mômes de quatre ans comment écrire leurs prénoms, si … ?

Profitant de ce moment de répit où il n'était pas en filature, Draco se dirigea vers la grande rue où il avait remarqué un grand nombre de magasins. Arrivé à hauteur d'Oxford Street, il jeta un coup d'œil à la tâche marron-jaunâtre qui gâchait à présent sa veste blanc cassé. Avec un air de dégoût, il secoua la tête et rentra dans le premier magasin de luxe qu'il trouva et demanda leur plus belle pièce. A défaut de pouvoir s'habiller à la mode sorcière, il se donnait le droit d'être le plus classe possible chez les Moldus, même s'il était persuadé que la plupart d'entre eux ne seraient pas capable de reconnaître du coton à du satin.

Il continua de faire le tour des magasins durant deux bonnes heures avant de tout ramener à sa chambre. Il déplia chacune des affaires qu'il venait d'acheter et défilait devant le petit miroir qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur la porte et admirait son corps athlétique et fin avec chaque vêtement. Draco savait qu'il avait un physique avantageux et cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son père, bien que très mauvais dans ce rôle, avait toujours fait attention à son régime alimentaire et à ses entraînements de Quidditch. Il veillait même à ce qu'il ait toutes ses heures de sommeil et à avoir un rythme de vie le plus sain qu'il soit. Il arrivait même aux Elfes de Poudlard de servir un plat différent au jeune Serpentard simplement parce que son père l'avait ordonné. Draco avait arrêté de les accepter au début de sa cinquième année, quand Dobby avait innocemment tenté de l'empoisonner pour venger le grand Harry Potter.

De plus, à cause des événements et de la guerre qui se préparait, Draco ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un rythme de vie très sain et l'anxiété n'aidait en rien. Toutefois, il avait su rester beau et charmant. C'était la classe héréditaire de la famille Malfoy.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule dont le tic-tac s'était fait oublié tant le blond avait pris plaisir à défiler pour lui-même, il était midi moins cinq et Draco allait rater la sortie d'Harry pour le déjeuner. Il prit alors un pull fin en lin de couleur grise clair dont le col en V laissait apparaître le haut de son torse, une veste en tweed noire ainsi qu'une écharpe de couleur bordeaux. C'était parfait.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver resplendissant.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'école et se posta non loin des parents qui attendaient que leurs progénitures sortent. D'ici une bonne demi-heure, Potter sortirait pour aller déjeuner et Draco était persuadé qu'il irait dans son endroit préféré. Après tout, le brun n'avait aucune imagination et était plutôt du genre casanier. Peut-être même irait-il manger chez lui ?

Les premiers enfants déboulèrent comme des furies sous le sourire ravi des parents. Quel horrifique spectacle. Il était impensable d'être heureux de retrouver ce genre de monstres ! L'aristocrate posa une main à l'emplacement de son cœur comme pour le calmer de ce trop-plein de dégoût. Il détourna le regard et repéra rapidement une tête brune ébouriffé qui prenait la route vers un restaurant non loin de l'école en compagnie d'un jeune homme de grande taille et au visage disgracieux. Draco espérait sincèrement que si les rumeurs disaient vrai quant à l'homosexualité de Potter, l'homme à ses côtés n'était pas son petit ami. Ce serait encore une fois une preuve du peu de goût dont le Survivant faisait preuve tant pour ses amis (il était ami avec un Weasley et une Sang de Bourbe !) que pour ses compagnons.

S'installant à une table non loin du duo, Draco était dos à Harry et cela lui permettait d'écouter la conversation non sans rester discret et pouvoir déguster son verre de vin blanc accompagné d'une bonne salade à l'Italienne. La boisson n'était pas des meilleures et la salade un peu trop assaisonnée pour son palais délicat, mais il était affamé. La voix de l'ancien Gryffondor s'éleva et Malfoy junior tendit l'oreille. Toute information était bonne à prendre !

« Non, je ne pense pas pouvoir être présent pour l'anniversaire de Carole. Mon meilleur ami organise une surprise pour sa fiancé et il a besoin de mon aide, déclara-t-il non sans paraître désolé.

_ Oh, c'est dommage. Nathan voulait t'y voir. Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois si tu venais ou pas.

_ Oh… Vraiment ? La voix du Sauveur s'était faite beaucoup plus timide, moins assurée. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Thomas ?

_ Je te promets ! Essaie au moins de passer dans la soirée même si tu n'arrives pas en même temps que tout le monde. Au moins, tu te feras désirer plus longtemps !

_ J'y penserai et je te tiendrai au courant, dit le brun simplement.

_ Tu as le temps. La soirée est dans trois semaines. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco. Cette soirée était l'événement parfait à gâcher. Il allait rentrer en scène dans la même semaine pour ne pas laisser à Saint Potter le choix de s'occuper de lui sans pouvoir aller voir ce fameux Nathan. Après tout, il semblait bien trop lui plaire pour que ça soit bon pour la santé.

Il lui restait donc deux petites semaines pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il sortit un petit calepin de sa poche ainsi qu'un stylo moldu car, il avait appris bien tristement, la plume n'était plus un moyen d'écrire depuis bien des siècles chez les Moldus. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient en avance quelque part, il fallait que ça soit pour lui enlever son joyeux passe-temps. Débuta alors une liste de plans toujours plus machiavéliques.

Harry rentra chez lui après avoir fait quelques courses dans une supérette du coin et Draco l'avait attendu à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne se décide à rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait encore bien des choses à faire avant de prendre une douche et de diner. Sa recherche du plan parfait pour faire capoter la soirée du sauveur était un véritable échec. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait comploté contre son ennemi et ça se sentait. De plus, il ne le connaissait plus tant que ça après deux ans d'ignorance.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Potter était lorsqu'il avait été jugé par le ministère pour avoir été au côté du Mage Noir durant la guerre. Un bien triste souvenir malgré le fait que le rouge et or avait été là pour le défendre. Grâce à lui, il ne finissait pas ses jours à la prison des sorciers comme son père, mais il n'avait pas le droit de travailler du côté sorcier et de se montrer trop souvent. Il avait été reconnu comme victime de la guerre mais certainement pas au même titre que les autres. Le jeune Malfoy n'avait jamais pris la peine de remercier le Gryffondor pour ça. A la fin de son procès, il s'était levé dignement et avait remercié l'assemblé avant de s'enfermer chez lui durant des mois.

Il avait dû faire le deuil de son père qui avait toujours été un modèle malgré tout, d'une mère tellement traumatisée qu'elle séjournait à St Mangouste et de beaucoup d'amis dont Crabbe et Goyle. Personne n'était venu lui chercher des noises ni prendre de ses nouvelles pendant plusieurs semaines. Blaise avait fait son apparition quand le septième mois de l'année s'écoulait, la veille de l'anniversaire du Survivant.

Le blond s'assit sur le lit, son calepin toujours entre les mains. Il y déposa les faits de la journée et en déduit les habitudes quotidiennes de son ennemi. Tout allait changer à présent et Potter ne se doutait de rien. Le mot qu'il lui avait envoyé ne l'avait même pas fait réagir et l'ego d'un Malfoy ne se laissait pas aussi facilement blesser sans riposter.

Malfoy Junior passa le reste de la soirée à relater sa journée dans les moindres détails, soulignant ce qu'il y avait à retenir comme son attirance visible pour ce fameux Nathan et l'entremetteur incarné par Thomoche. Draco ricana à ce nouveau surnom. Il était vraiment trop doué dans ce qu'il faisait pour être gentil.

Vers une heure et demie du matin, il sortait enfin de la douche pour prendre son dîner qui n'était autre qu'une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux secs. Il rédigea également un mot à l'attention de son meilleur ami qu'il enverrait le lendemain en Italie grâce à sa chouette qu'il avait caché dans la cave de l'Auberge où il se trouvait.

 _« Le plan se met en place. Potter va en baver car je compte bien réussir ce pari aussi. Tu me le paieras, Zabini._

\- _D.M »_


End file.
